A very happy homecoming
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: "I'm not sleeping tonight, am I?" He asked, letting a grin form over his lips.


**A/N:** I haven't written anything in a while now, so I thought i'd give you a little Wade Barrett smut action. Enjoy. ;)

I will be updating all of my other stories as well, so look out for the updates.

Wade walked in the bedroom of his home, sighing as he did. He had spent that entire day in the gym, and honestly, he couldn't be more happier to be at home. Now he could finally get the rest that he deserved.

Taking off his black leather jacket and throwing it onto the pile of laundry, he glanced over to his bed. Laying in the middle of the mattress was his girlfriend . "Hey, babe." Wade said, letting a grin form over his lips. He unbuckled his belt and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

Mandy slid over to Wade and pressed her lips against the hot skin on his arm. "I missed you." She said, pulling herself up so that she was face-to-face with him. Placing a soft kiss on his lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down in the bed with her. "I'm not sleeping tonight, am I?" He asked, letting a grin form over his lips. Mandy shook her head and let a devilish grin form over her lips. "Nope." She replied.

Without a moment to waste, Wade wrapped his arms around Mandy's waist, moving her off of him. He carefully laid her down in the middle of the bed, and positioned himself over top of her. He definitely wasn't about to get any sleep now - she had already gotten him started.

Their passionate make-out session turned lustful in only mere seconds. Wade leaned up from their kiss and stripped off his shirt, hers following shortly after. He planted soft kisses on the smooth skin of her neck, trailing all the way down to her stomach. His hands reached for the button on her jeans, and before she could protest, he had her jeans unbuttoned and off of her body.

His hands reached between her legs, smirking when he learned that she was already soaking wet. "Well.." He said, allowing his signature devilish look to appear over his features. Wade hooked his thumbs underneath the black lace material of her panties, quickly pulling them off her. He was eager to pleasure her - he wanted to her moan, he wanted to hear her cry out his name.

Wade leaned his head down and flicked his tongue over her clit. A faint moan escaped Mandy's lips, as she reached down and placed her hand on the back of his head, gently pushing him further down - she was telling that she wanted more. Allowing anther smirk to form over his lips, he pushed two fingers deep inside her, while his tongue continued to flick over her sensitive pearl. "Oh.. fuck." Mandy cried out in pure bliss, as she felt him work his fingers faster inside her wet pussy.

When he heard Mandy reach a point where she felt satisfied, he pulled his fingers out of her. Wade moved his deep blue eyes up to her face, grinning at the expression on her face. She looked as if she was going to explode, and in all reality, she would if he decided to tease her again. "Fuck me." Mandy said, her voice eager. She wanted to feel him inside he.

Without any hesitation at all, Wade stood up from the bed and pulled off the remainder of his clothing. Planting a soft kiss on her lips, he hovered back over her. He lined himself up at her entrance, leaning down to gently kiss her lips as he pushed himself deep inside her. The two moaned out of the pleasure of the penetration, and Mandy wrapped her legs around Wade's waist, opening herself up wider for him.

Wade began thrusting his hips forward, moving slow but seep inside her. As he worked, he moved his mouth down to her breasts, taking her delicate nipple inside his mouth and sucking on it gently. Mandy moved her hips in perfect rhythm with his, meeting each and every single thrust he made. Her hands rested on the back of his shoulder blades and each time she'd feel a wave of pleasure, she would dig her nails into his skin just enough to leave scratch marks.

Time flew past and the both of them were on the verge of cumming. "Cum for me, baby." Wade whispered in a low seductive voice. He gave another deep thrust, which sent Mandy over the edge. Her walls clamped around the length of his member and she came, moaning out his name; before he fell heavily down on top of her, after reaching the peak of his orgasm.

"Damn.." He whispered, pulling out of her and moving to lay beside her in the bed. "Simply amazing." Wade said, letting a smirk form over his lips. Mandy nodded her head in agreement and laid her head down on his chest, letting her eyes flutter shut. She was exhausted and he was too, sleep was their next priority.


End file.
